MSU has been a recipient of a Research Infrastructure in Minority Institution (RIMI) grant since 1995. As a result of the progress made in this RIMI program and other research programs, MSU has received and implemented a Ph.D. Bioenvironmental Sciences program (BSP), a M.S. and doctorate in Public Health, and several other programs. Additionally, as the number of doctoral programs increased at the institution along with the overall student enrollment, the caliber and number of faculty hired and the research productivity of the faculty has greatly increased. Therefore, in order for the institution to continue to enhance its research capacity and capabilities, MSU is requesting funds in this application to establish a Biomedical Research Center Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) program. It would focus on Stress and Cardiovascular Diseases, HIV/AIDS, Neurodevelopment/Neurodisorders and Environmental Health, as well as toxicological problems that plague our communities, our state and our nation. Consequently, the goal of this RCMI program is to further enhance the research infrastructure and research capabilities at the institution. This would be done by establishing a diverse multidisciplinary research environment that integrates information across biomedical, behavioral, and environmental health disciplines which are centered around the health concerns of the urban environment. The specific aims of this application are to: 1) amplify an administrative structure in order to enhance the efforts and accomplishments of the program s that it can interface with the ongoing university administrative structure, such that the benefits to MSU can be realized to the maximum level possible; 2) develop an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and an External Advisory Committee (EAC) that can provide critical advice on ways in which the investigators can enhance the research productivity of the Center; 3) establish state-of-the-art Core laboratories in the areas of histochemistry/cytology, molecular biology and environmental health/toxicology that would provide research capabilities, technical services and support to investigators addressing research questions in the areas of stress and cardiovascular diseases, HIV/AIDS, neurodevelopment/neurodisorders and environmental health and toxicological problems. In establishing these Core laboratories, the investigators plan to purchase equipment and supplies for the Core laboratories, and hire laboratory directors to direct and coordinate the activities of these Core laboratories in such a way that the research capacity that addresses the health and. health disparities identified can be enhanced; 4) provide support for graduate students who are engaged in research that addresses the health and health disparities identified above; 5) provide support for faculty pilot projects in the areas of stress and cardiovascular diseases, HIV/AIDS research, neurodevelopment/neurodisorders and environmental health/toxicology/biosensor research; and 6) establish an evaluation plan that addresses the formative and summative evaluation of the Center. In summary, by establishing an RCMI program at MSU, with the goals delineated in this program, the investigators will further enhance the institution's mission.